


Zaffre

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Zaffre is the color of despair.





	Zaffre

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony Stark and this has nothing to do with actual color theory.
> 
> (Zaffre is a shade of blue.)

Zaffre is the color of despair.

It’s the feeling that time travel won’t work.

It’s seeing a world that’s only half alive.

It’s knowing they won’t make it back to Earth in time.

It’s the expression on his face when Strange gives up the Time Stone.

It’s holding the picture of the boy he couldn’t save.

It’s not seeing Natasha when they return.

It’s recording his message for his family – knowing that it’ll be his last.

Zaffre is the color of despair.


End file.
